


(Hey Baby) I Think I Wanna Marry You

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард думает, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы Фрэнк был тем, кто сделает предложение Джерарду. Он был бы тем, кто сейчас бы сидел дома в одиночестве и волновался, что вообще сказать, думал бы о том, должен ли он вообще это делать, или просто струсить, но Фрэнк бы тем самым человеком, которому делают предложение, так что это дело было исключительно Джерарда. По крайней мере, он так чувствовал. Неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hey Baby) I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenstein/gifts).
  * A translation of [(Hey Baby) I Think I Wanna Marry You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329906) by [frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenstein/pseuds/frankenstein). 



> Разрешение на перевод, соответственно, получено. 
> 
> Бета: .химический
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2939471

— И потому, что ты делаешь меня самым счастливым, и в итоге я... То есть ты... Блять, — Джерард стонет и падает лицом в ладони, начиная яростно тереть щеки. Ну же, черт побери,  _ну же!_  Он забыл абсолютно все. Он такой придурок, он должен был записать это. Прекрасно, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что он никогда не забудет это. К черту, блять, все это.  
  
Он собирается сделать предложение. Своему парню, Фрэнку. Эта мысль крутилась в его голове уже порядка нескольких месяцев, еще когда он был в колледже, не давая ему сконцентрироваться на своих выпускных экзаменах.   
  
На прошлой неделе, когда Фрэнку удалось встретиться с Джерардом, после бурного секса он просто-напросто заснул на Джерарде. Фрэнк учился слишком много и, соответственно, не высыпался, но он по-прежнему горел желанием встретиться со своим возлюбленным, хотя Джерард говорил ему, что все в порядке, что ему нужно отдохнуть, что у них будет целая бесконечность, чтобы быть вместе целыми неделями. Но, по-видимому, Фрэнк не думал, что все в порядке. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись, и казалось, что прошли миллиарды лет.  
  
Это произошло, когда они были на середине просмотра фильма и Фрэнк снова заснул. Он постоянно комментировал ту или иную ситуацию в фильме, но через пятнадцать минут он замолчал, Джерард посмотрел вниз и увидел, как тот крепко спал с приоткрытым ртом, пуская слюни на рубашку Джерарда.   
  
Он не знает, почему это произошло именно в тот момент, а не в любой другой, но вдруг все встало на свои места. Что-то щелкнуло в его голове. Он просто понял это. Он просто понял, что хотел  _этого_  — Фрэнка, спящего в объятиях каждую ночь. Он  _понял_ , что с этого момента это должен быть либо Фрэнк, либо никто.   
  
Они были вместе еще с младшей школы, и он никогда не чувствовал себя так с кем-либо еще. Да, у него были другие отношения до Фрэнка, и, конечно, он думал, что был влюблен, но... Он ошибался. Они даже близко не были к тому, что он чувствует к Фрэнку.   
  
Еще он думал о том, что он собирается провести с ними остаток всей своей жизни, ну, потому что, знаете, это то, о чем вы думаете, когда встречаетесь с кем-то, — что вы никогда не расстанетесь. И эта мысль постоянно капала ему на мозги, заставляя нервничать, но он просто отмахивался, думал, что это нормально — бояться за отношения, он опять же, он ошибался. Он не волнуется сейчас, не волновался даже тогда. Он был спокоен. Он чувствовал этот тяжелый вес прямо в груди всю жизнь, а теперь он просто исчез, и наконец он может нормально дышать.  
  
И он надеется, что Фрэнк чувствует то же самое по отношению к нему.  
  
Он выдыхает, и трясет головой, и тянется за телефоном. Когда он начинает писать сообщение Фрэнку, он замечает, как его руки дрожат.  
  
— Блять, — бормочет он, закрывая глаза. Он легонько бьет себя по щекам, трет нос и глубоко дышит в течение нескольких секунд, пытаясь расслабиться.  
  
Спустя несколько минут ему удается успокоиться, теперь его руки не трясутся, и он быстро отправляет Фрэнку " _Прекрасное утро_ ", зная, что его парень уже не спит, потому что тот всегда встает в самую задницу утра. Фрэнк отвечает через несколько минут: " _И тебе привет_ " с поцелуйчиком в конце, заставляя Джерарда улыбнуться.   
  
Он начинает набирать новое сообщение, когда Фрэнк отправляет ему еще одно:  
  
 _что ты делаешь до полудня?_  
  
 _я иногда просыпаюсь рано, заткнись._  
  
 _хахаха, это точно ;)_  
  
 _что я хотел спросить? а, точно, ты сегодня занят?_  
  
 _нет, я свободен. а что? есть какие-то предложения?_  
  
 _ага, я думал, мы могли бы прогуляться, может быть, в парке? в последнее время у нас не было возможности куда-то выбраться._  
  
Джерард мягко улыбается и прикусывает губу, ожидая ответ. Фрэнк любит гулять по парку, это его любимое место, и особенно сейчас, когда осень и листья начинают падать, и все вокруг оранжевое. Вот почему Джерард решил сходить туда именно сейчас.  
  
Ответ Фрэнка приходит через несколько мгновений.  
  
 _даа, звучит потрясно, заберешь меня через 30 минут?_    
  
Джерард улыбается.   
  
 _конечно :)_  
  
Он откидывает телефон на кровать и подходит к шкафу. Переодевание занимает гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, постоянно отвлекаясь, пытаясь вспомнить речь, которую он приготовил для Фрэнка. Он боится, что Фрэнк может отвергнуть, — он, конечно, поймет, они только-только выпустились из колледжа, ради Бога, но все-таки осознание того, что Фрэнк может отказать, приносило боль. Он также боялся, что Фрэнк мог узнать об этом прежде, чем Джерард сделает что-нибудь, разрушая всю романтичность ситуации.   
  
Джерард думает, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы Фрэнк был тем, кто сделает предложение Джерарду. Он был бы тем, кто сейчас бы сидел дома в одиночестве и волновался, что вообще сказать, думал бы о том, должен ли он вообще это делать, или просто струсить, но Фрэнк был тем самым человеком, которому делают предложение, так что это дело было исключительно Джерарда. По крайней мере, он так чувствовал. Неважно.   
  
Он подходит к столу, поднимая небольшую коробочку, которую он прятал в течение последних нескольких дней, и садится на кровать, перекатывая в ее в руке, его желудок неприятно скручивает. Он смаргивает слезы и смотрит на часы — осталось десять минут. Он успеет повторить речь, по крайней мере, один раз, добавив несколько слов, чтобы уж точно все было идеально.   
  
Он встает и выдыхает. Он смотрит на коробочку в последний раз, прежде чем запихнуть ее в карман своей толстовки.   
  
— Хорошо... Ладно, — бормочет он, начиная ходить по своей комнате. — Фрэнк, я влюблен в тебя...  
  


***

  
  
Джерард никогда не приходил вовремя, но после этих лет, проведенных с Фрэнком, который, кстати, был пунктуальным, он уверен, что он может стать самим мистером Пунктуальность. Он посылает Фрэнку сообщение, когда уже около его дома, и, когда ему приходит ответ, Фрэнк уже ждет его, сидя на ступеньках крыльца.  
  
Он усмехается, когда видит Джерарда, быстро вставая и подходя к нему.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он и прикусывает губу, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
Джерард улыбается в ответ, хватая Фрэнка за руку и переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— И тебе привет, — говорит он тихо, наклоняясь и осторожно целуя Фрэнка, оставляя небольшое расстояние между их телами и отстраняясь, когда Фрэнк пытается прижаться к нему ближе, сжимая его руку.  
  


***

  
  
В основном Фрэнк тащит Джерарда по улице, пятясь, держа его за руки, хоть как-то пытаясь заставить того идти быстрее. Джерард думает о том, чтобы отпустить Фрэнка и посмеяться над тем, как тот упадет на задницу, схватит его за руку, чтобы повалить того на себя, но передумывает, потому что, ну, знаете, не очень круто смеяться над ушибленной задницей бойфренда, а затем ожидать, что тот скажет "да", когда ты сделаешь ему предложение.   
  
В итоге он просто притягивает Фрэнка к себе, оборачивая руку вокруг плеч парня. Рука Фрэнка, до этого покоящаяся на талии Джерарда, опускается вниз, в задний карман джинсов его парня.   
  
Они доходят до парка через несколько минут — просто Фрэнк недалеко живет от него, — и парень взволнованно шептал о том, как здесь прекрасно, и о том, какие бы он мог сделать фотографии.  
  
— Я сделаю сто-олько фотографий, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Абсолютно каждого деревца, травки, цветочков. Кстати, и тебя тоже, на этот раз ты не отвертишься.  
  
Джерард открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Фрэнк перебивает его:  
  
— И я сохраню их. И даже не смей заикаться про то, чтобы я удалил "это дерьмо". — Джерард стонет. Он просто никогда нормально не получался на фотографиях. Почему он хочет жениться на этом очень противном человеке?   
  


***

  
  
Они слоняются по парку в течение нескольких часов, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы Фрэнк сделал снимок дерева или Джерарда, или Джерарда на фоне дерева.  
  
— Здесь красиво, особенно в осеннее время, — говорит он, и Джерард снова оборачивает руку вокруг его плеч. — Боже, я люблю осень. А ты?  
  
Джерард улыбается Фрэнку и притягивает его ближе, едва касаясь губами его уха.  
  
— Я люблю  _тебя_ , — говорит он и целует его, прежде чем его отталкивают.  
  
— О мой Бог, ты такой придурок, — смеется Фрэнк и мягко отталкивает его, заставляя Джерарда отпустить его плечи. — О, кстати, моя мама сказала мне, чтобы я тебе передал, что она хочет, чтобы ты пришел завтра на обед. Похоже, что она планировала это еще неделю назад. И у меня появляется подозрение, что она любит тебя больше, чем меня.   
  
Джерард фыркает и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вспоминает.  
  
— Я... Подожди, моя мама сказала, что ты должен приехать завтра к ней на обед.  
  
Фрэнк вскидывает брови, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Серьезно? — Джерард кивает, тем самым заставляя Фрэнка захихикать. — Ладно, эм... — он переплел их пальцы, закусывая губу, — как насчет того, чтобы поужинать вместе, м? Скажем, у твоих? — спрашивает он, слегка наклоняя голову в сторону.  
  
Джерард смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, разглядывая его лицо, прежде чем улыбнуться и сказать:  
  
— Да, конечно. Звучит круто.  
  
 _А еще мы могли бы им кое-что рассказать, если ты скажешь "да"_ , думает он, в то время как Фрэнк вытаскивает телефон из кармана и набирает сообщение своей маме. А еще на нем сейчас надет один из свитеров Джерарда, который ему, кстати, большой, и Джерард даже не видит его пальцев за манжетами рукавов. Ужасно мило.   
  
Он сжимает пальцы Фрэнка, а Фрэнк сжимает его в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Утро выдалось довольно солнечным, и поэтому Фрэнк решил напялить на себя очки, что до этого висели на воротнике его футболки, но через несколько минут мучительных попыток Джерарда скрыться от солнца, он предлагает ему взять свои очки, но тот вежливо отказывается. Солнцезащитные очки Фрэнка выглядят не так круто, как на Джерарде.   
  
Они продолжали идти, пока не ступили на мост, и желудок Джерарда скрутило. Он сумел отвлечься от предложения на несколько минут, позволяя себе насладиться прогулкой с Фрэнком, но теперь осознание всего этого обрушилось на него с новой силой. Он собирается что-то сказать, что-то, из-за чего ему нужно будет встать на колено, вытащить коробочку с кольцом и... О Боже.  
  
Он сейчас блеванет.   
  
Он, скорее всего, блеванет  _на_  Фрэнка.  
  
Он похоронит себя под асфальтом, если это произойдет. Кто захочет выйти замуж за парня, который на тебя блюет? Никто, вот что.  
  
Джерард откидывает мысли к черту и понимает, что он остановился, а Фрэнк облокотился локтем о перила, задумчиво глядя на мост. Он поднял очки и хмурится, когда поворачивает голову в сторону, смотря на Джерарда, который стоял на месте, не двигаясь.  
  
— Что ты там делаешь? Иди сюда.  
  
— О, э... Ничего. Просто... птички, и я... э, отвлекся, — лжет Джерард, подходя к Фрэнку и расстегивая свою толстовку, обнимая того сзади, прижавшись грудью к спине парня, убедившись, что коробочка не тыкается ему в лопатку.  
  
Он прижимается губами к левой лопатке Фрэнка, прикрыв глаза и слушая, как тот однажды пошел выбирать для себя профессиональный фотоаппарат.  
  
— Потому что я типа люблю фотографировать, да? Но не настолько, чтобы быть профессионалом... То есть я учусь на психолога и тыры-пыры, но, знаешь, фотографии это типа хобби или, ну, ты понял.  
  
Джерард рассеянно мычит, положив подбородок на плечо своего парня и вдыхая запах одеколона. Его сердце начинает биться чаще, и, он уверен, Фрэнк чувствует это, но, Боже, он не может успокоиться. Он думал об этом моменте так долго, и он почти уверен, что он мог это сделать, но сейчас они здесь, и... Он не может этого сделать, он просто облажается и выставит себя полным идиотом. Он просто не может,  _просто не может_. Он не собирается...  
  
— Фрэнк, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да? — выпаливает он, и его голос звучит на октаву выше.   
  
Блять. Окей, он может замять этот разговор.  
  
— Да, знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, Джи, — тихо говорит Фрэнк. Затем, после небольшой паузы, он добавляет: — Ты в порядке? Твое сердце колотится как бешеное, — усмехается он.  
  
— Да, я, эм... Фрэнки, ты делаешь меня счастливым... — он отпускает своего парня и делает шаг назад, позволяя ему развернуться с любопытным выражением на лице. Он отчаянно пытается вспомнить вступление, — и... прежде чем я тебя встретил, я никогда не хотел вставать по утрам, боясь дня, что ждет меня впереди... А теперь я хочу, чтобы в сутках было больше часов, которые я мог бы провести с тобой. Ты... самый замечательный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал на этой планете, и я не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такого, как ты, но я так рад, что это все-таки случилось.  
  
Он слышит только собственные слова, которые выходят из его рта в том же ритме, в каком бьется его сердце. Он чувствовал себя как в тех мультиках, где сердце выпрыгивает из груди, и он просто не может отвести взгляд от Фрэнка.  
  
— Ты всегда был для меня тем, кого я никогда не заслуживал. Ты просто... Ты совершенен, ты — самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни, и я так тебя люблю, что иногда схожу от этого с ума, — он тихонько хихикает, — ты — моя первая мысль с утра и последняя перед сном. Я знаю, что никогда не чувствовал себя так с кем-то еще. Так что...  
  
Он протягивает руку к своему карману, и глаза Фрэнка следят за его движениями, понимая, что происходит, и тут же взгляд перемещается на лицо Джерарда, и он шепчет: "Святое дерьмо", когда Джерард встает на одно колено, протягивая открытую маленькую бархатистую коробочку вперед, молясь о том, чтобы руки перестали так сильно дрожать.  
  
— Я хочу провести остаток жизни с тобой, Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард и смотрит, как Фрэнк судорожно вздыхает, глядя то на Джерарда, то на кольцо в коробочке. Джерард глубоко вздыхает. — Ты выйдешь за меня? — спрашивает он, мысленно благодаря Господа Бога за то, что его голос звучит более-менее приемлемо.  
  
Фрэнк закрывает руками лицо и глубоко дышит, и Джерард уверен, что слышит, как его собственное сердце разбивается на тысячу осколков. Он закрывает глаза. Фрэнк скажет "нет". Он думал, что он уже готов к этому, но он ошибся. Он откажется от всего этого, обуславливая тем, что он "слишком молод, чтобы взять на себя такую ответственность", и они, вероятно, в конечном итоге расстанутся, и Джерард проведет остаток жизни в одиночестве и умрет несчастным и одиноким...  
  
— Да, — он слышит, как Фрэнк говорит это дрожащим голосом, когда он убирает руки от лица. — Боже мой, — шепчет Фрэнк, глаза красные и наполнились слезами.  
  
Сердце Джерарда останавливается.  
  
— Я... Да? — переспрашивает он, чувствуя, как тупая улыбка расплывается на его лице, когда Фрэнк быстро кивнул несколько раз подряд.  
  
— Да! Блять, Джи, да. О Боже мой.  
  
Фрэнк бросается к нему на руки, как только тот встает на ноги, грубо целуя. Несколько человек, что остановились у подножия моста в момент, когда Джерард встал на одно колено, начали аплодировать, заставляя этих двоих широко улыбнуться, тем самым разорвав поцелуй.  
  
— О Боже мой, ты плачешь? — спрашивает Джерард, вытирая слезы с лица Фрэнка.  
  
— Заткнись, идиот, ты тоже плачешь, — смеется Фрэнк, точно так же вытирая слезы с лица Джерарда.  
  
Джерард смеется, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку Фрэнка. Он умрет, если не украдет у Фрэнка еще один поцелуй. Он хочет снова его поцеловать, но ни один из них не может перестать широко улыбаться, продолжая дышать одним воздухом на двоих, так что Фрэнк просто крепко обнимает своего парня —  _жениха_ , поправляет голос, — уткнувшись тому лицом в шею.  
  
Затем он слышит, как Фрэнк через несколько секунд что-то бубнит ему в шею, так что легонько отцепляет его от себя. Он хмурится, обеспокоенный тем, что Фрэнк пытается ему сказать, что тот его душит. Не то чтобы Джерард большой или типа того, просто, давайте начистоту, Фрэнк кроха.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Джерард. — Я сделал тебе больно?  
  
Фрэнк смеется.  
  
— Ты не такой сильный, — говорит он и хихикает над обиженным выражением лица Джерарда. — Я сказал, что люблю тебя. — Он мягко улыбается.  
  
— Оу, — Джерард улыбается, — я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
И на этот раз, когда он наклоняется, он в состоянии, чтобы не улыбаться достаточно долго, чтобы поцеловать Фрэнка, чтобы почувствовать его мягкие губы, чтобы ощутить, как пальцы Фрэнка вплетаются в его волосы. Джерард притягивает его ближе, углубляя поцелуй, не заботясь ни о ком другом, теряясь в этом моменте.  
  
И когда он кладет ладонь на поясницу Фрэнка, притягивая его ближе, Фрэнк тихонько стонет и прерывает поцелуй, усмехаясь. Он поднимает руку и шевелит пальцами.  
  
— Кольцо, — говорит он взволнованно. Джерард моргает несколько раз, пытаясь понять, что не так, а затем...  
  
— Ох! Точно. Кольцо, конечно же. — Он краснеет и мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Несмотря на то, что он уже выполнил самую трудную часть, его руки до сих пор дрожали. И слава Богу, что Фрэнк ничего не говорит, за что Джерард ему благодарен. Он берет кольцо и берет Фрэнка за руку, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец и улыбаясь, когда то идеально проскальзывает до упора.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты не подарил мне кольцо с огромным бриллиантом, — смеется Фрэнк, глядя на свое кольцо. Джерард закатывает глаза, но улыбается. Фрэнк смотрит на него, затем кладет руки на шею Джерарда. — Оно прекрасно, правда.  
  
Джерард наклоняется и целует Фрэнка, снова и снова.  
  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — бормочет он между поцелуями.  
  
Они близко стоят в течение нескольких секунд, соприкасаясь лбами, пока Фрэнк вдруг не начинает хихикать и говорить:  
  
— Ты действительно сделал мне предложение. У мамы будет истерика.  
  
Джерард усмехнулся, потому что Линда действительно могла бы впасть в радостную истерику. Она, наверное, начала бы плакать и спрашивать каждую мелочь, каждую деталь о том, как же это произошло.  
  
Затем он думает о своей маме и...  
  
— Ага, а моя мама надает мне по шее за то, что я не приходил к ней херову тучу времени. — Он хмурится.  
  
Фрэнк смеется над ним, откидывая голову назад, но Джерарда это абсолютно не раздражало. Он был слишком счастлив... и влюблен.  
  
 _Он сказал "да"._


End file.
